Je mettrai mon coeur dans du papier d'argent
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: OS Ziam (Zayn et Liam de One direction). "Les colères de Liam ne durent jamais bien longtemps de toute façon". Pas très longtemps non, pourtant Zayn allume sa dix-septième clope et Liam n'est toujours pas revenu.


_NDH : Petit OS écrit entre deux cours dans un vieux cahier en écoutant en boucle "Gone" de Lapalux bien que le titre vienne de "Je voulais te dire que je t'attends" de Michel Jonasz . _

_Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question (o espoir suspand tn vol é vs eures propisse lol) oui je travaille toujours sur Quelques Notes et oui je vais poster dans pas longtemps si tout se passe bien et qu'un piano ne me tombe pas sur la gueule entre temps (ce qui serait un peu gênant au point de vue du mouvement créateur toussa toussa)_

_Premier Ziam et pas le dernier hohoho et oui je suis tombée dans cette faille là et non je n'en ai pas honte, pas du tout, pas question, no non nope not, ouais ok peut-être un peu._

_Merci d'être là, merci tellement, christ j'ai envie de vous faire un gros hug et vous offrir du chocolat chaud dans des grosses tasses avec une déco louche et des cupcakes à la pistache (sauf pour ceux qui aiment pas la pistache évidemment).  
_

_"Bonne lecture" (enfin j'espère). _

_Jvous aime._

_La vieille gourdasse_

**Je mettrai mon coeur dans du papier d'argent**

Il cherche le cendrier sans même le regarder, plongé comme lui dans l'ombre qui s'épaissit. Serrant la clope un peu plus fort, le bout des doigts un peu plus moites, il avance la main, tapotant contre la céramique. Peu importe de toute façon si la cendre échoue contre le sol, peu importe, puisque c'est devenu sa seule solution pour attiser la colère de Liam. Parce qu'il aime bien se faire engueuler au fond, se faire engueuler un peu trop fort, comme un enfant qui veut à tout prix attirer l'attention. Et puis il aime tellement la voix de Li quand il elle se charge des couleurs du mécontentement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé la même chambre d'hôtel.

S'il se concentre assez il peut presque entendre la montre cliqueter dans la pièce principale. Ou peut-être qu'il invente cette course lasse, comme la sienne lorsqu'il effleure les mégots, juste pour vérifier. C'est sa dix-septième clope. Il n'a pas voulu compter.

Il l'a fait quand même.

Normalement, Liam est toujours de retour avant la troisième. Si la cinquième est consommée c'est très mauvais signe. Ses colères ne durent jamais vraiment longtemps, juste assez pour faire peur, juste assez pour le rendre fou de joie lorsque Zayn entend enfin son pas lourd et assuré se rapprocher des portes.

Portes de chambre d'hôtel, portes de studio où il s'enferme, portes vitrées des terrasses, parfois même portes des toilettes. Toutes ces pièces de bois, de verre, de béton, ces rectangles sans importance puisque plus rien ne compte, rien si ce n'est le bruit des pas de Li.

« Payne in the ass » murmure-t-il parfois avant de ravaler douloureusement les mots qui lui échappent, qu'il ne pense jamais, mais qui pèsent sur lui comme s'ils allaient l'étouffer.

« Payne in the ass ». Il ne les a pas dit cette fois et pourtant, il les regrette encore.

Il regrette tout, même ce qu'il considère n'être pas entièrement de sa faute. Ou du moins, pas tout à fait.

C'est juste que Liam ne comprend jamais. Parce qu'il est Liam, parce qu'il est honnête et généreux et loyal et toujours à l'écoute et gentil et droit et juste et simple et foncièrement bon et merveilleux et insoutenable, insoutenable, insoutenable d'être si parfait et il le déteste pour ça, il le déteste tellement qu'il ne peut plus se passer de lui. Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'en son absence que cette constatation le frappe avec une telle violence. Bien sûr, il essaie toujours d'en panser les blessures en le serrant plus fort lorsqu'il revient enfin, en réclamant son attention aux mauvais moments (surtout aux mauvais moments), en le secouant comme un jouet, en le suivant partout, pendant des jours s'il le faut, ou bien en sautillant dans la pièce, hurlant son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne de se taire.

_Liam Liam Liam Liam Liam_

Mais _Liam_ ne comprend toujours pas.

Il ne comprends pas lorsque le regard de Zayn se pose sur lui, s'attache à lui un peu trop longtemps, un peu trop pesamment, juste assez pour avoir mal. Il ne comprends pas d'ailleurs que Zayn le trouve « vraiment attirant » ou « très beau », qu'il puisse le redessiner avec autant de précision, qu'il puisse connaître par coeur toutes ses expressions parce que Liam pense qu'il n'a pas tant d'expressions que ça, qu'il a un visage neutre et puis, que tout le monde s'en fiche de toute façon.

Il ne comprends pas non plus que Zayn ré-écoute parfois ses enregistrements en appuyant sur repeat, une, deux, vingt fois, juste pour l'entendre encore. Il croit que Zayn essaie de déceler la moindre de ses erreurs pour la corriger ou bien de repérer ses faiblesses pour se moquer de lui ensuite, parce que Zayn est toujours là pour l'aider à s'améliorer ou pour lui mettre les nerfs et Liam lui demande à chaque fois pourquoi il ne lui livre jamais ces commentaires, même énervants, car il doit bien en avoir des douzaines à force, des centaines de remarques et de critiques. Depuis le temps qu'il le fait, il doit bien en avoir une cargaison entière non ? Mais Zayn ne dit rien. Il laisse Liam croire ce qu'il a envie, croire que les motifs de son obsession sont purement fraternels ou accusateurs.

Zayn ne dit jamais rien et Liam se fatigue à ne pas comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami agit ainsi. Pourquoi il essaie toujours de le rendre dingue à ne rien ranger lorsqu'ils partagent une chambre, pourquoi il le fixe lorsqu'il s'agite au lieu de riposter, pourquoi il sourit comme s'il apprenait la meilleure nouvelle de l'année lorsque Liam sort de ses gonds. C'est devenu une habitude, une ronde qu'ils ne peuvent plus ni ne veulent plus éviter, puisqu'au final Liam éclate toujours de rire et se réprimande lui-même d'agir comme le « vieux con » du groupe.

Et Zayn ne dit toujours rien. Il regarde Liam s'agiter, s'énerver, s'étendre en discours presque paternels, tourner en rond, taper du poing puis sourire enfin et tout en le fixant il demeure parfaitement, absolument silencieux. Il essaie juste de respirer le plus doucement possible, le moins possible.

Dans ces moments, ce n'est plus si grave que Liam ne comprenne pas. Pas grave non plus s'il ne comprendra sûrement jamais. Ce ne sont pas ces moments qui lui donnent envie de se jeter dans le premier fleuve venu avec un bus entier attaché à la cheville.

Ce sont d'autres moments, plus importants, plus terriblement destructeurs.

Lorsque Liam se jette sur lui pour le chatouiller et qu'il ne comprends pas pourquoi le regard de Zayn noircit, pourquoi il n'offre plus autant de résistance qu'avec Louis ou Niall, pourquoi il rit avec autant de bonheur avant de le repousser brutalement et de s'échapper pour aller fumer ou juste faire autre chose.

Pourquoi lorsqu'ils chantent ensemble et que leurs voix s'accordent à la perfection, qu'elles deviennent une ligne pure, vibrante qui encercle le stade et fait trembler le sol jusque sous leurs pieds, Zayn rompt parfois l'échange de leurs regards et finit par se retourner.

Pourquoi il refuse parfois de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le bus alors qu'ils s'étaient auto-proclamés « colocataires de banquette ».

Pourquoi il ne lui montre pas tous ses dessins alors que Liam est son plus grand fan, qu'il la toujours soutenu même lorsqu'il perdait confiance, qu'il a même recollé plusieurs de ses esquisses, déchirées après un coup de sang.

Pourquoi il ne veut plus que Li l'appelle Quiffy ou qu'il mette « tellement de désordre » dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait avant. Pourquoi il refuse qu'il s'approche la nuit lorsqu'ils doivent partager le même lit, pour finalement se réveille blotti contre lui au matin. Pourquoi il ne salue jamais Danielle avec la même chaleur que les autres alors que Perrie et elle s'entendent à merveille. Et surtout pourquoi toutes ces questions, lorsque Liam ose enfin les poser, provoquent chez lui une telle rage, au point de s'engueuler, ce qu'ils évitaient toujours de faire avant, au point de taper contre les murs, de casser des verres.

Zayn réplique souvent qu'il est juste lunatique. Que c'est la faute de Liam, parce qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué avant, alors que cela a toujours fait partie de son caractère. Puis il hausse le ton en crachant les mots qui mettent le feu à ses poumons. « Tu ne me connais peut-être pas aussi bien que tu le crois finalement Payne ».

Et tout en construisant sa forteresse de mensonges, il se dit toujours qu'il aimerait tellement que cela soit vrai.

Si seulement, pour l'amour du ciel, si seulement Liam pouvait ne pas le connaître aussi bien.

Le problème c'est que Liam le connaît mieux que personne. Il sait très bien quand Zayn lui cache quelque chose et s'acharne à s'entourer de murailles dont il connaît chaque pierre, chaque faille. Et invariablement, il sait toujours où taper, juste là où ça fait mal à en crever. Et invariablement, Zayn s'effondre dans ses bras et se maudit de le faire, de ne pouvoir se confier à lui, de devoir s'inventer des chagrins futiles.

« C'est rien c'est le stress, la pression, les paparazzi, ma famille qui me manque, c'est rien. »

C'est jamais rien et c'est mieux comme ça. Comment Liam pourrait-il comprendre que c'est que lui et personne d'autre l'ombre cachée derrière ces barricades ? Et Zayn se demande parfois ce que ça lui ferait de l'apprendre, de se retrouver devant ce miroir interdit, glauque, dérangeant.

Il préfère le garder pour lui, rien que pour lui même si c'est un peu absurde certainement de protéger Liam de lui-même.

Dix-huitième cigarette.

Il aimerait faire un bond en arrière, revenir aux quelques mois qui ont précédé le déclin de leur relation. Lorsqu'ils regardaient Harry et Louis s'embrasser dans les coulisses en ricanant comme des idiots et que Niall, sourcil relevé leur envoyait en pleine gueule que la même chose les guettait avant de se faire jeter au sol et chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle au secours. Il aimait tellement ce bruit, l'écho de leurs trois fou-rire qui se répondaient dans l'allégresse.

Foutu prophète de Nialler.

Zayn songe que l'irlandais est bien plus fort qu'eux finalement, puisqu'il a été le premier auprès de qui Harry s'est confié, le premier à annoncer haut et fort qu'il soutenait sa relation avec Louis, le premier à refuser face aux menaces du management de se mettre entre eux deux pendant les interviews. Et puis le premier à avoir forcé les sous-entendus sur Liam et lui. Bien avant Louis.

Il se souvient d'avoir vu son regard changer alors qu'il volait le paquet de cigarette de Zayn pour déclencher ses colères légendaires, entraînant avec elles la jalousie de Li. Il se souvient de la façon dont Niall les a fixé tous les deux, sans un mot.

Niall et son coeur trop grand, trop lourd. Zayn aimerait parfois lui dire à quel point il est confiant à propos de son avenir et qu'il a tort de se sentir seul, de perdre confiance pour un rien, parce qu'il va la trouver la femme de sa vie, bientôt, c'est sûr, c'est impossible autrement. Il le saura au premier coup d'oeil, et cette fois, ce sera la bonne. Et ils seront tous là pour le voir rayonner.

Certains soirs il aimerait aussi lui dire à quel point il admire sa force, son courage et comme il crèverait pour en avoir rien que le quart mais il a toujours peur de se livrer à Niall et ses yeux qui savent tout. Impossible de lui mentir. Trop dangereux.

Même s'il sait peut-être déjà, sûrement même.

Pour l'instant seul Louis est officiellement au courant, pour la simple et bonne raison que Louis est incapable de garder une hypothèse secrète.

Zayn sourit en repensant à la persistance grâce à laquelle il l'a littéralement poussé à bout, ses questionnements incessants et ses sous-entendus.

Il lui a fait promettre de ne rien dire à Harry, sachant qu'il s'adressait à un homme de parole. Malgré ses frasques Louis sait parfaitement se taire si besoin.

Pendant un moment les choses se sont arrangées. Ils marchaient à deux, Louis se pliant avec joie au rôle de béquille, le soutenant toujours, lui évitant les regards fâcheux, essuyant les quelques larmes qu'il s'autorisait entre deux répétitions, épongeant l'alcool qui le sortait eu de sa douleur, recollant les morceaux de verres brisés fichés dans sa poitrine. Et puis Louis a arrêté de l'appeler, de le secouer, de le retenir.

Louis ne l'écoute plus depuis qu'il sort avec Perrie. Il considère sûrement que certaines erreurs ne sont pas à refaire.

Pourtant Perrie est une fille adorable, il s'en veut de ne pas la mettre plus en avant, de ne pas l'emmener avec eux. Même si c'est faux, elle en a tout autant besoin que lui. Se couvrir, faire semblant elle maîtrise comme personne. Parfois, elle lui glisse qu'il pourrait tout avouer, au moins à Harry et Louis sans forcément leur donner de vraies raisons. Heureusement elle ne les connait pas non plus ces raisons.

Perrie croit que Zayn est amoureux d'un fan. Et malgré lui il préfère ça.

Vingt-et-unième clope. Il s'étire à se faire mal sur la chaise branlante juste pour voir si la porte d'entrée ne s'est pas entrouverte. Les reflets sur la poignée intacte lui font mal à en crever.

Il se souvient que ça lui est arrivé parfois. Juste de poser sa main là où Liam avait posé les siennes. Il se souvient de cette chaleur différente, très loin de celles qu'ils partagent lorsqu'ils se prennent dans les bras ou se tapent dans le dos. Une chaleur qui n'appartiendrai qu'à lui.

Il se souvient d'avoir récupéré des bouteilles d'eau qui lui appartenaient et les avoir serré dans son poing, serré à s'en faire mal jusqu'à ce que Louis l'attrape par les épaules et le somme de se calmer.

Vingt-et-unième clope. Il en fumera quarante s'il le faut. Il en fumerai jusqu'à ce que le jour palisse, jusqu'à ce que les rayons crus de l'après-midi s'étende à ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent l'amas de paquet qu'il a empilé là, certain de ne pas avoir à y toucher.

Il en fumera encore jusqu'à ce que Liam revienne parce qu'il reviendra c'est sûr. Parce qu'il ne peut pas être parti, il ne peut pas avoir demandé une autre chambre, il ne peut pas s'être installé dans celle de Niall, il ne peut pas avoir appelé Danielle, il est doit forcément être là, quelque part, pas trop loin, car si un jour il s'éloigne trop Zayn songe parfois qu'il n'y survivra pas. Oui Liam va revenir.

Il revient toujours.


End file.
